Emergence and development of various wireless communication systems have brought about a lot of changes in a wireless transceiver. In particular, a dual mode and dual band system having a communication velocity improved by using multiple antennas (multiple input multiple output: MIMO) or configured of a single system with plural integrated wireless communication systems increases.
Further, for the wireless communication system, there are two representative combination schemes of a transceiver and an antenna. One is a time division duplexing (TDD) in which transmission and reception are temporally combined. That is, in this scheme, transmission and reception have the same carrier frequency, and the antenna is used by temporally dividing transmission and reception. The other one is a frequency division duplexing (FDD) in which transmission and reception are combined by the frequency. In this scheme, the antennas are used at the same time by setting different carrier frequencies of transmission and reception. In the two combination schemes, the TDD uses a switch and the FDD uses a filter in connection with the antenna.
Meanwhile, when a front-end supporting both the TDD and FDD schemes is configured, systems of various modes may be provided as one system.
Further, since a transmission/reception front-end of the wireless communication system generally needs to transfer a high-power transmission signal to the antenna, high-power active elements are required. In particular, in the case of the TDD, a single pole and double throw (SPDT) switch is used in order to discriminate transmission and reception, and to this end, a high-power switch is required. Switching a high-power signal needs to use the high-priced and high-power active element.
The single pole and double throw (SPDT) switch or a double pole and double throw (DPDT) switch is used to select a mode or a band for implementing the dual mode or dual band system. Even in this case, the switching of the high-power signal is required.